themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 23
Episode 23 is about HQ returning to take control of the invasion after the Robobo attack from the previous episode. Episode Summary HQ returns to take control of the invasion of Earth. Will the platoon finally stop their old boss? Perhaps they just need to wait for him to pass out. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *HQ: JigglyJacob *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Giroro: ThornBrain *Kululu: InfamousGentleman *Tamama: Thorn *Mois: codeblackhayate *Dororo: Thorn *Koyuki: Thaichestnuts *Natsumi: LillyLivers *Nuii: Thaichestnuts Other voices *Mukuro: LillyLivers *Fuyuki: Thorn *Raiden: BigTUnit1 Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 284 *Episode 188 Music Used Keroro Gunsou OST *"Code 966" - Opening with HQ *"2004MN4" - HQ takes control of the platoon *"Vertigo" - The platoon discusses what to do in Keroro's room *"Spacewalk" - HQ lays out his plan *"Michikusa" - Back in Keroro's room *"Nil Gravity" - Dororo and Giroro fight *"Wax & Wane" - Dororo accepts defeat *"Lost in the Sky" - Dororo and Koyuki talk it out *"Doko Demo BACCHI" - The drill is complete, Climax *"Keroro Gunsou" - Dororo saves the day *"Pekopon Journal" - Resolution on the roof Other *"A Las Chicas de Verdad Nos Gusta el Pollo Frito (Oda al Pollo)" - Andrea Maramara and Ramses Hatem - Dororo's "vacation" *"This Could Build Us a Home" - The Garden - Dororo discovers the plans *"Jetters vs. Hige Hige Dan Tension" - Bomberman Jetters OST - HQ reveals his true plan Development Notes Planning for the episode started on May 2, as it is split from the script for Episode 22. The section of script that became this episode began writing on August 19 with Thorn, Travis, Jacob and Olivia, and was split into its own episode on the 21st. The script was completed with Thorn, Jacob and Olivia on September 11. All of the necessary voicing was completed by the 20th. The episode was finished on the 26th after Thorn went on a two-day editing frenzy, and it was uploaded the following midnight. Post-Credits *A flock of Raidens flies over Dororo as he sits and watches the sunset. *Giroro and Dororo answer a couple questions from their Q&A blog before Giroro notices someone is outside. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Hidden in the background are 5 Hardcore Punk albums in no particular order: **''Out of Step'' by Minor Threat is in the wall behind HQ as he points out that Dororo is going on vacation. **''Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables'' by Dead Kennedys is on the sofa behind Giroro as the group discuss what to do after HQ's brief. **''The Record'' by Fear is on the crate Tamama stands on when Dororo bursts into the base sobbing. **''Still Screaming'' by Scream is in the corner of the screen when Keroro and Giroro are shown pale and exhausted. **''Zen Arcade'' by Hüsker Dü is in one of the squares behind Mois when she tells the humans what HQ is doing. *4 and 9: HQ reiterates that it's been four months since he gave the Keroro Platoon a second chance. He also says "I'm glad we're all on the same page. 9." *HQ's coffee addiction manifests in him passing out multiple times throughout the episode, sometimes mid-sentence. *Keroro calls back to Kilili from Episode 16 and Kemama from Episode 21 when referring to his mistakes as "like my children. They grow really big and I lose track of them." Tamama also calls back to Kemama being conceived by Beetle Jesus through Keroro when saying Kemama probably wasn't Keroro's. *HQ's plan to flood the world mirrors and quotes Keroro's plan to pester Natsumi with soda from Episode 3. *Dororo and Koyuki call back to him getting caught in a bear trap in the Episode 14 flashback of when they first met. *The platoon refers to the running theme of them hating work, previously shown directly in Episode 8. *During Dororo's drug trip, he says "I'm the big kid now", referring to Keroro spinning a mushroom on his crotch in Episode 7. At the same time, Mukuro can be seen falling down the waterfall like she did in Episode 14. *Koyuki and Natsumi are clearly seen in a relationship this episode. Natsumi said they should go for it at the end of Episode 18, but SFA: Reset made it unclear if they were still together after the timeline changes. *Dororo references "chocolate-covered friendship speech" from Episode 4, itself a reference to the original Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged. *Tamama brings up Beetle Jesus to Mois and also refers to her getting annoyed at him at the end of SFA: Reset. *HQ addresses Keroro and the group as "you and your reject platoon", quoting his introduction in Episode 1. *The second Post-Credits is the ending section from Ask GiroDoro Episode 17. Other Jokes and References *Dororo cry-sings variations of "Vacation" by The Go Gos and "The Man Who Sold the World" by David Bowie, the latter a sideways reference to the then-recently released Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Keroro also scream-sings a line of "Vacation". *The video playing in the water during Dororo's drug trip is "A Las Chicas de Verdad Nos Gusta el Pollo Frito (Oda al Pollo)" by Andrea Maramara and Ramses Hatem, colloquially known as the "Pollo" song. *HQ's "Ridiculous Trivia" is a reference to Jacob's spoof trivia series, Wacky Facts. Reception As of November 26, 2015, the video had 317 likes and 2 dislikes - as of August 14, 2016 it has 397 likes and 3 dislikes. Additional Trivia *This episode was intended to be the second half of Episode 22 and was written at the same time. However, as the SFA22 script got progressively longer, Thorn, Travis and Jacob decided it would be better to split the script into two episodes. *Nuii and Gyororo were intended to star in SFA23 before the script for SFA22 was split. They instead appear in Episode 24. *After the episodic series ended, Thorn listed this as possibly his favorite episode of the whole series. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes